rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Raynar Adair
Raynar Adair is the first born of Levito Adair a well known noble, Raynar is currently the count of Draynor and is played by Rhys. Pre Roleplay History Birth- Raynar is the first child born between the unification of House De Chastain and House Adair, his father is the founder of the Adair Levito Adair and the Lady Arielle of House De Chastain. Childhood- Being of noble birth meant Raynar was given the upmost in childhood, never wanting for much, though the real sadness lied in the fact that he only really wanted love and attention from his parents, his mother was only interested in what she could gain and his father was only interested in children with magical potential something Raynar lacked, this led Raynar to take up the art of Swordplay and become a adept swordsmen, besting all of his fathers household knights and soon becoming quite the prodigy with the the blade. Role played history De Moselle- At the age of eighteen Raynar was called to attend a dinner with his father in the Adair manor which was at the time located in the region of Saramia,near the town of Rimmington, he asked raynar to swear fealty to the royal house De moselle and keep a watchful eye on them. Raynar then swore his sword to the family, he was then gifted the title of Sir, and began his career in earnest. Unemployed- After his service to the De Moselle was over, Raynar had lost his way, the king he served had turned out to be some sort of a monster who killed his own wife's brother for power, the fall of varian grey was indeed a dark day, Raynar became a wanderer for the next year using his skill as a swordsman to get him by when it came to money,he entered the local melee competitions,this only increased his skill with the sword. A year had passed since the day Raynar started his journey,and he was no closer to finding the answers that he sought,Levito had sent him a bird requesting his presence at the family estate, and thus ended his travels. Count of Draynor- Levito Retired from the world of politics opting to take this time to study on his magical research handing over the family to Raynar who then became the second lord of house Adair,He then traveled to Varrock to swear fealty to the Royal House of Lansing to his surprise he was named the Count of Draynor. Soon into reaching his new home,his brother Tesla enrolled in the wizards tower,on a visit to the tower Raynar came across the beauty Elise Le'Gaunt and was instantly infatuated with her, soon they went on multiple dates and fell into a loving relationship, a year later Elise fell Pregnant and gave birth to Luciana, a few months later Levito would decide to return to his position as head of the house,too scared of his own father he gave it up without a fight, this coupled with the move to Asgarnia put a strain on Raynar and Elise who eventually split up. Not much is written about his time as count due to how short his reign was both as Lord of house Adair and as the noble. Equipment Snow Thorn- A Short Steel blade made from the shards of the ancient Angeol Blade, a blade said to be the reason for the family forming in the first place,it was once rumored to hold immense magical power, but for the last few years was just used as decoration in Levito's former Manor, it has now been reforged using a steel and mithril alloy which was then stained white, it also has a Sapphire embedded in it's pommel giving it an enchanted quailty The Horadic- A mithril dagger with a golden hilt, enchanted with a spell making it hot to the touch when picked up by another other then Raynar. Family Levito Adair- Raynar's father and the founder of house Adair, was not really all that present in Raynar's life as he was far too focused on progressing his own political career and the wealth and power of the house,although they are in more contact now Raynar always felt out of joint with his father being that he was not gifted with arcane gifts alike his siblings. Arielle Adair-De Chastain- The mother and first matriarch of house Adair, alike his father Raynar and his mothers relationship is not one of warmth, meetings between them is more like a meeting between shareholders in a large corporation , she is mostly judgmental of the actions Raynar takes be it the woman he chooses to love or the clothes he chooses to wear. Genevieve Adair- The oldest child of Levito born from a betrothal way before levito's marriage to Arielle,born not only of house Adair but the royal house of Eriador, his relationship with his sister is pretty loose, being that they have not spent a whole lot of time together . Tesla Adair- The younger base born brother of Raynar, his mother is said to be some maid that his father had bedded at his leisure , Tesla would of never been known as an Adair but he showed himself to be a magical Prodigy,which meant Levito showed an interest in the boy and claimed him as his own son so that he may guide young Tesla and for this Raynar has always been bitter towards the boy. Other Relationships = = = Category:Humans Category:Noble Category:Warrior Category:Aren Category:Male Category:Godless Category:Knight Category:Protagonist Category:Adair